


室友

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M, allby - Freeform, 桃色宇宙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 一个稿配对：文亚/白宇设定：人气游戏主播宇遭痴汉男粉入室偷窥警告：霜杏宇，有一些变态行为，强制行为，崩坏预警，没有爱
Relationships: 文亚/白宇
Kudos: 8





	室友

**Author's Note:**

> 长期接稿，有意者可加Q1627852363备注约稿咨询，不备注不理会，谢谢合作～

因为各种原因，走一下外链，全文阅读请戳<https://m.weibo.cn/5865571762/4531096320477459>


End file.
